The present disclosure generally relates to the sealing of bearings, and, more particularly, to the sealing of wind turbine bearings.
Wind turbines are of increasing importance as an environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive energy source. For protection of the environment, it is also desirable to avoid grease leakage from the bearings. A grease leakage may occur if the bearings (e.g. the pitch bearings of a wind turbine) are exposed to high dynamic loads causing a bearing deformation. In view of this, a wind turbine having a sealed bearing is disclosed herein. Further, a brush seal with a plurality of flexible bristles for sealing a bearing, and a seal arrangement including a brush seal having a bundle of resiliently bendable bristles are disclosed herein.